


Repair and Recuperation (Podfic)

by bookaddict209



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, peter parker is an android in this one, written by Footloose_Poets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict209/pseuds/bookaddict209
Summary: I did one of those podfic things, lads. Also swear when I read this the first time the title of this thing was 'repairs', so, ignore that.





	Repair and Recuperation (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose_Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose_Poets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Repair and Recuperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267151) by [Footloose_Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose_Poets/pseuds/Footloose_Poets). 



I’ve always wanted to try audio-mixing, and I’m a huge fan of narrative podcasts, so I thought I’d give this a try. The author was nice enough to give me permission to make their work into a podfic, so if you like the story, go and give them a shoutout!  
Also if anyone has any advice on how to make my sound effects less choppy, PLEASE let me know. Garageband is a BITCH to work with.

[Listen here](https://soundcloud.com/bookaddict209/repairs-recuperation-51119-1231-am/s-wMqKc), with a new-and-improved NOT BROKEN link!

Credits:  
Basically all sound effects came from Freesound.org (great site for this!)  
Medical Bay/ Workshop sounds made by Tabletop Audio  
Arabesque #1 (intro/outro music) played by Gerlüz on MusOpen.org


End file.
